Wet dreams and happy endings
by jesslarhea
Summary: ERIC/TRIS one shot! The title says it all. Rated mature like all the rest! So Enjoy!


**_**I don't own it!**_**

 ** _ **Eric/Tris One shot!**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY...**_**

 _"_ ** _Oh_** ** _W_** ** _hat_** ** _A_** ** _D_** ** _auntless_** ** _M_** ** _an"_**

* * *

 ** _~Tris~_**

 _I open my door just after the loud pounding stops. "Damn Eric_ _,_ _where's the fire?" I grin at the lustful stare that I'm graced with as I open the door wider to let him in_ _. I give him a sinful_ _grin when he looks as if he can't tear his eyes from my dripping wet and towel clad body. "What can I do for you sugar?"_

 _Eric_ _walks in my apartment like he lives here, then lays_ _his sexy ass_ _on my couch after_ _he_ _remov_ _es_ _his boots. "Max is looking for me and I_ _don_ _'t feel like dealing with his stubborn ass today so I_ _just_ _decided to come over here and_ _hide out for a while_ _and I_ _'m really fucking glad that I did because you are looking down right fuckable and...Mmmm!_ _"_ _Eric licks his lips and gives me a very hungry look before he_ _grins and winks at me. "What are you up to tonight_ _, Tris_ _?"_ _He asks me in a suggestive way._

 _I can feel my arousal start to build from the way he_ _'_ _s looking at my body. It_ _'s like he needs to devour me completely to survive!_

 _I_ _give him my_ _"_ _come and get me and take me completely_ _"_ _look,_ _before_ _plop_ _ping_ _my ass_ _down on his stomach_ _,_ _causing him groan and pull me down to sandwich me between him and the back of my couch_ _. Eric_ _wraps his_ _strong and very sexy_ _arm_ _s_ _around my waist_ _then_ _flips us so that I_ _'m positioned_ _beneath him. He_ _lays his head on my chest_ _and sighs in contentment as he get comfortable_ _. "Damn_ _baby_ _, you got some comfy tits!" Eric opens his eyes and looks up at me_ _with so much lust as I_ _run my fingers through his soft hair_ _and scratch his scalp_ _._

 _"_ _What has gotten into you Eric?" I smile and trail my nails down his neck._

 _Eric looks into my eyes and trails his warm tongue along my chest just above my towel._ _"Have dinner with me tomorrow night_ _Tris!_ _" Eric_ _whispers against my heaving chest as he_ _slides his hand down my towel covered side and further down to my_ _trembling naked_ _thighs._

 _Oh god I want him so damn much! I want him to take anything and everything that he wants. I him to give me all of him. I want to make him fall apart inside of me. I need this beautiful dauntless man like I need air and I need him right the fuck now!_

 _I want him more than I ever wanted anyone. I fucking need him; all of him!_

 _Holy shit, what is wrong with me?_

 _I moan his name low and sensually when he slips his hand beneath my towel and caresses the top of my thigh with his rough and calloused hand._ " _Eric hun, we usually have dinner together every Saturday night, or have you forgotten?_ _Oh shit Eric!_ _" I whimper and moan like a porn star._ _"_ _I love how your hand feels against my skin!_ _" I_ _bite my bottom lip_ _a_ _s I_ _drag my_ _finger tips_ _down his soft cheek to his stubble covered jaw._

 _Eric gives me the sexiest fucking grin that I have ever seen as he moves his hand further up my inner thigh._ _"_ _Oh no sweetheart;_ _I haven't forgotte_ _n,_ _but this_ _will be_ _different_ _! It will be_ _more date like because I'm_ _so fucking_ _tired of pretending that I don't want you!_ _" Eric give me another wicked grin as he flicks his tongue out against my collarbone before biting lightly into the swell of my breast that's showing._ _"Tris, y_ _ou are all I think about now_ _while I_ _'m awake and dream about every night_ _!" Eric leans up_ _slowly_ _and presses his lips to mine_ _,_ _kissing me slow_ _l_ _y_ _and sensually_ _._

 _I gasp_ _in pleasure_ _and_ _as soon as my mouth is open, Eric slips his tongue between my parted lips_ _deepen_ _ing_ _the kiss_ _and completely devouring and dominating me_ _._

 _I_ _moan in raw pleasure when I_ _feel_ _his_ _hand_ _move closer and closer to where I need and want it the most._

 _"I'm sure that since you're a former stiff and all, that you've never_ _been touched like this..._ _"_ _Eric slips two fingers between my slick folds and begins to flick, pinch, and rub slowly at my tightly wound and extremely aroused clit._ _"...And I'm willing to bet my life that you_ _ha_ _ve never had_ _an orgasm_ _; h_ _ave you baby?"_ _Eric bites my bottom lip_ _and tugs on it just as his fingers begin to_ _move_ _faster and harder against_ _my_ _untouched core. "_ _Please l_ _et me_ _have your sweet virginity Tris...I need you; I want all of you Tris!?_ _"_

 _Oh god yes, please!_

 _I nod and_ _allow him to pull_ _my towel open, allowing him to be the first_ _and hopefully only_ _man to see me naked._

 _Eric sits up_ _and takes in the sight of my naked and extremely aroused body. He smiles down at me as he_ _hovers his body_ _over m_ _ine;_ _his eyes roaming over_ _every inch of my skin with so much lust and.._ _._ _love in his gorgeous gray eyes._

 _Eric slowly_ _leans down and places a soft kiss to my chest over my heart_ _. This action is so out of character for him but really fucking sweet and it causes my heart to skip a beat._

" _Do you trust me Tris?"_ _Eric whispers in the quiet room causing me to let out a soft_ _moan_ _and_ _when his mouth moves slowly down between my breast_ _I gasp loudly_ _._

 _I nod._ " _With my life Eric..." I arch my_ _back and press my heaving chest_ _into him as he take_ _s_ _my perky nipple between his teeth_ _,_ _biting down_ _gently_ _then sucking it into his mouth_ _hard_ _. "...I trust you more than anyone_ _. O_ _h fuck Eric that feels so damn good!"_

 _I feel him smile against my stomach before he trails hot open mouth kisses down my trembling body. He nips my hip with his teeth before moving further down_ _and_ _lifts both my legs over his shoulder_ _as he_ _begins to kiss up my inner thigh. "Tell me to stop and I will baby!"_ _Eric runs his hands up and down my thighs as he gazes into my eyes while he continues to trail his tongue up my inner thigh to where I want him most._

 _I thread my fingers through his hair and shake my head rapidly. "Please Eric." I moan loudly_ _as my back arches once again_ _. "Please don't ever stop!" I open my eyes wide just as I feel him slide a finger between my folds._

 _Oh god, what is he doing to me?_

" _Fuck baby you are so damn wet and responsive to me and you smell fucking amazing..." Eric's tongue slips out of his mouth and into me, taking one long lick between my folds causing me throw my head back and cry out in pleasure. "...fuck_ _,_ _you taste even better!" Once the words are out of his mouth he begins to lick and suck on my bundle of extremely sensitive nerves_ _hard and fast_ _. I feel his finger invade my core_ _,_ _push_ _ing_ _into me slowly. "_ _Oh d_ _amn, you are so fucking tight baby!" He growl_ _s_ _against me causing something to snap and explode, sending me into a whirlwind of pure pleasure._

" _Eric_ _..._ _" I pant heavily while he kisses his way up my body_ _in the most primal way_ _._

 _Fuck, his mouth feels so damn good on my body!_

 _I feel his erection against me as he pulls my head up and kisses me hard. After a few minutes he pulls away and grins wickedly down at me._

" _Did you like that Tris?" He kisses my lips once more._

 _"_ _Oh god y_ _ _es...__ _" I wrap my legs around his hips. "I want more Eric! I want you to take me, please. I want you to be my first!" I lift my hips and grind into him hard causing him to hiss and grind down into me even harder._

" _Are you sure?" He asks as a lazy grin makes it's way to his gorgeous face. I nod as I slide my hands up his shirt before he completely pulls away and strips naked._

 _Oh shit, his body is entirely too fucking sinful!_

" _I have wanted you since the day I met you!"_ _I tell him honestly as I slide my hands up his thighs to that delicious v of his._

 _Eric_ _gives me a genuine smile as he_ _covers my body with his then kisses me deeply before pulling away slowly. "This is gonna hurt sweetheart, so relax as much as you can!" I_ _bite my lip and_ _nod slowly before crying out when he pushes his hard cock into me swiftly. "The worst part is over Tris." Eric kisses my lips softly._

 _After a few minutes I lift my hips up into him and feeling nothing but extreme pleasure._ _I lift my hips once again letting Eric know that he can move._

 _Eric kisses me deeply as he_ _pulls almost all the way out then thrusting back into me slowly at first_ _, until_ _I begin to plead with him to move faster and harder. H_ _e_ _immediately does as I ask pounding_ _into me hard_ _while_ _grinding and swirling his hips hard_ _er_ _and fast_ _er with each thrust_ _, over and over._

" _Goddamn baby you are so fucking tight. Mmmm Tris you feel so good; so damn wet."_ _Eric_ _'s hard_ _thrust start to become erratic and harder causing that beautiful explosion once more._

 _"_ _Eric!_ _" I scream loudly as I dig my nail into his ass cheeks._

 _"_ _Tris_ _!" Eric roars loudly just as I feel him release into me._ _"Please baby, tell me that I can have you all to myself forever!"_ _Eric pants after his thrusts have stopped._

" _Forever Eric..."_

* * *

I jump and almost fall off my couch at the insistent pounding on my door.

What the hell was that? Eric; really? Did I seriously just have a fuck awesome wet dream about Eric?

Fuck, I'm covered in sweat just from that dream alone. I mean that was freaking hot as hell and if that man can have me this worked up from a dream, just imagine what he could do to me in real life!

How in the hell am I going to work with Eric now without picturing him naked...

It's been six months since I passed initiation and became a full dauntless member and because I ranked first, I chose to be a dauntless leader! My faction training is almost finished but I still have several months of physical training to do with Eric and I just might end up taking advantage of his sexy ass next time we spar.

Shit, I'm so damn screwed!

I guess spending every waking moment with his sexy ass is causing me to want him in a way that is way more than just a friends!

Fucking hell; what am I gonna do about this?

Eric has been training me and I thought that spending every single day with him would be painful and pure hell but now that initiation is over, he has been very tolerable and patient with me, and to my utter surprise he is actually a really decent and genuine guy. He and I have developed a sort of friendship and at least once a week he and I meet up at either his apartment or mine to have drinks, hell, he has even cooked me dinner a few times.

I've learned that Eric only has a few friends being that the man is really scary, well, scary to anyone that he's not friends with...

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the continuous pounding on my door.

"What the hell Tris? I told you we needed to be at Uriah's at nine and it's now ten minutes past nine! Now come on woman lets go!" Christina pulls me out of my apartment, barely giving time to lock my door.

* * *

"It's about damn time girls! I thought that you both decided to not show up!" Uriah yells at us as we walk into his apartment.

I laugh as Uriah hugs the shit out of me then scan the room when he finally releases me, and my eyes immediately meet Eric's. I smile and try to hide my pleasure at seeing him here. I walk over and plop down next to him and take his beer before taking a couple of gulps then handing it back to him.

Eric winks and smiles at me. "I thought you were gonna chicken out Tris!" He grins at me then nudges me with his shoulder. "Thought I'd have to come drag you out of your apartment and make you enjoy yourself on our night off! Lord knows we both need to let loose after the hellatious week that we both had.

I laugh loudly as I rest my head on his shoulder. "Nope, I just fell asleep and didn't set an alarm! You know, my trainer has been riding me hard these last few days!" I turn my face and playfully bite his shoulder.

When I look around I notice that everyone is looking at us stunned. This is the first time that my friends have seen Eric and I interact together. "What?" I look at everyone before my eyes settle on Tobias.

My friendship with Tobias has been strained lately since he kissed me last month. I told him that I didn't see him like that and to say he didn't take rejection too well would be an understatement. I mean seriously, the guy has been completely ignoring and avoiding me like a plague. I thought we were friends, but I guess not!

I roll my eyes and turn back to Eric and laugh. "I think they're expecting you to kill me now!" He and I both share a laugh.

"Okay since it's my party I will start us off!" Uriah grins and look at Tobias. "Four, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"Alright, you have to kiss the person in this room that you would date!" Shit!

Tobias breathes in deeply before standing and walking over to me and leans down toward me. Just before his lips touch mine I turn my head causing him to kiss my cheek.

"Tris that is not what I meant for him to do!" Uriah gives me a scathing look causing me to shrug.

"Marlene you know the question!" Tobias asks once he sits back down and glares at me.

"Candor!"

"Is it true that you were caught by your mother with Uriah's dick in your mouth?" He asks with a grin causing everyone to gasp and look at the couple.

"Fuck you four, and yes we were caught but we were caught by my dad!" Marlene winks at Four then turns to me. "Tris, candor or..."

"Dauntless!" I grin but it drops at the look she gives Eric.

"You have to french kiss Eric until I tell you to stop!"

I blush before turning to Eric and raise my eyebrow in question. Eric just winks at me before taking my hand and pulling up to straddle his lap causing me to squeak in surprise.

I take a deep breath before leaning in and kissing him hard. Eric immediately deepens the kiss, caressing his tongue against mine and with so much passion that I completely forget where we are. I moan just as I feel his hands slide into the back of my shirt and up to the hook of my bra. I feel it loosen before his hands move to my ribs and his thumbs slips under my bra to graze my nipples.

I moan really freaking loud before grinding into him hard causing him to moan into my mouth as he bites my bottom lip then deepening the kiss once again.

Eric sucks on my tongue before he begins to nip at my bottom lip as he pulls back then kisses me lightly before the kiss deepen once more. I grip his hair tightly as we frantically devour each other completely while he continues to pinch and pull at my nipples...

"TRIS! ERIC!" I'm pulled from my lust by someone yelling our names. "Jesus Christ you guys are close to fucking right in front of us!" I pull away slightly with Eric bottom lip between my teeth, I grin and nod at him as I continue to run my fingers through his short hair.

Eric leans down and places a small kiss to my neck then my ear before whispering too low for anyone else to hear. "Lets get out of here!" I squeal loudly when Eric stands and moves to the door with me still in his arms.

"What the fuck; where are you going?" I vaguely hear Christina and Tobias yell. I just grin and lean forward so I can press my mouth to Eric's just as he opens the door then slams it behind us.

"Where are we going Eric?" I reach my hand up and trace his lips with the tips of my fingers. "I'm taking you home with me Tris!" I feel my back hit his door hard. "Damn baby I have dreamt of kissing you like that for so fucking long, and Tris." He presses his lips to mine hard; shoving his tongue into my mouth then abruptly pulling away with my bottom lip between his teeth. "I find myself wanting so much more than that!" Eric opens his heavy steel door then shuts and locks it just as I hear Tobias and Chris yelling my name from down the hall as they run towards us.

Did Chris and Four follow us? Really?

"Looks like those two aren't happy with you for coming home with me, you bad girl!" Eric tosses me on his bed just as we hear pounding on the door and Tobias and Christina yelling my name.

"Ignore them!" I grin as I pull my shirt over my head along with my still unclasped bra. "...and Eric, I actually had a wet dream of you taking me on my couch twenty minutes before I got to Uriah's. I don't know how it started but I have come to want you so much!" I tell him honestly.

Eric grins down at me before he pulls his shirt and jeans off leaving him in his briefs. He crawls on top of me and unsnaps my jeans with his teeth before pulling them from my body and groaning loudly when he sees that I'm not wearing panties.

"Fuck me, baby you turn me on so goddamn much!" Eric lifts my legs over his shoulders just as he did in my dream. "You better hold on tight Tris!" He grins before his mouth descends to my very sensitive and tightly wound core as he aggressively devours me.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cry out loudly, drowning out the pounding and yelling at his door.

After a while I'm vaguely aware that the noise outside Eric's apartment has stopped while my cries of pleasure continue and then become moaning screams of ecstasy as I cum hard.

"Shit baby you taste so damn good!" Eric moans against my body as he kisses his way up to my mouth.

I rake my nails down his back just before I slip my hands into his briefs and grip his ass hard then shove the last article of clothing between us down his hips as far as I can get them. "Get them off now Eric and fuck me, please!"

Eric growls loudly as he kicks his briefs off. "Shit baby have you ever done this before?" I feel him position himself at my entrance.

"Only with my vibrator! You will be my first Eric!" I cry out loudly and arch my back as he growls and thrusts into me hard and fast then proceeds to fuck the thoughts right out of my head.

"I better be the only man you ever let touch you Tris; you are mine now!" I grin before flipping us over so that I can ride him as hard and as fast as I can. "Oh fuck me harder baby!" Eric grips my ass hard, pulling me into him even harder over and over, harder and harder, then faster and faster causing me to grip his cock hard from my extremely powerful orgasm.

I arch my back and hold on to his knees as I continue to fuck him with everything that I am.

"Just like that Tris; Oh yes baby, don't you dare fucking stop! Oh fuck yes!" Eric roars loudly when my third orgasm rocks through me making my pussy quiver and grip him harder than the first time as he spills into, twitching and pulsing inside of me.

"Oh, yes Eric! I love your huge cock!" I scream loudly before I sit up and grasp the back of Eric's neck and kiss the shit out of him.

We both collapse to the bed in sweaty tangled mess and him still buried deep inside of me. I grin down at him as I kiss him once more. "So I'm yours know am I?"

"Yeah baby, you are!" Eric flip us over and slowly pulls out of me before he rest his chin between my tits and give me that lazy grin that I love so much. "You have fucking ruined me Tris!" He drags his tongue all the way up to my mouth causing me to moan loudly just as someone begins to pound on the door once again.

Why wont they give the fuck up?

We plan to ignore but when we hear Max yell for us to open the fucking door I sigh and get up pulling Eric with me. I pull on Eric's discarded shirt and Eric grabs a pair of basketball shorts before we make our way to the living room.

"What in the hell do you want Max?" I yell as I open the door.

Max, Tobias, and Christina are standing in the hallway looking at me and Eric like they have never met us. "What in the fuck do you guys want? Eric and I were in the middle of something!" I smile as Eric pulls me against him and wraps his arms around my waist from behind resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Uh...Four and Christina came to my apartment and woke me and my wife up; telling me that Eric was raping you and that they couldn't get in to help you!" Max says looking really fucking confused.

"WHAT?" I yell then glare at the assholes. I feel Eric stiffen behind me as his hold on me tightens. "Eric and I are together and I assure you that what we were doing was very fucking consensual!" I look back to Max.

"Yeah, I can see that now!" Max growls as he turn back to my so called friends. "I'm sure Tris appreciates you worrying for her but you guys really need to stop thinking the worst of Eric!"

"Hell yeah they do..." I growl menacingly. "...And it's time for you all to fucking leave!"

"Tris he will hurt..." Tobias and Chris say at the same time, both in a pleading tone but I cut them off by slamming the door in their faces.

"Assholes!" I yell and turn back to Eric. "I'm so sorry about that!" I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey" Eric smiles at me before kissing my lips softly and picking me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him tightly as he walks us back into the bedroom. "It's okay!"

I shake my head. "No it's not okay! I trust you with my life Eric and those asshole should trust me and my judgment!"

Eric lays me down on the bed and strips us both once again before climbing in the bed beside me and pulling me into his strong arms.

"Those fuckers saw how I was with you! All they were doing was trying to keep me away from you; they both hate you and four has already tried to get me to be with him on several different occasions even though I have told him repeatedly that I don't like him like that, that he reminds me of abnegation and that is not the life I want!"

Eric smile and wipes my tears away before kissing my lips softly. "What kind of life do you want Tris?" Eric grins at me.

"I want a dauntless life; a dauntless life with you Eric!" I tell him honestly causing him to give me one hell of a kiss then he gives me a gorgeous smile that I want to see more of.

"Good!" Eric kisses my lips once again but lovingly this time. "Because That is the kind of life that I want with you Ms. Prior!"

"So does that mean that you are all mine Mr. Coulter?"

Eric Slowly pushes his hard cock into me and begins to make love to me. "That is exactly what I'm saying! I'm all your Tris." He kisses me just under my ear. "And you are all mine!"

Oh god, I can already feel myself falling hard for Eric and very fucking fast too! I can also tell that my dauntless life will be epic and full of love with the man of my wet dreams!

 ** _The End..._**

* * *

 ** _...And that is exactly what their life together became; Never ending bliss..._**

 ** _~Please let me know what you guys think and I promise you all that there will be more Eris one shots to come~_**


End file.
